


Unexpected

by tommosxteacup



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommosxteacup/pseuds/tommosxteacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is the head chef of an upscale London restaurant, Liam is a firefighter. The two are set up on a blind date by Greg and things go a wry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Greg, you know how I feel about blind dates." Niall fusses through the phone as he adjusts his quiff.

"He's handsome and Denise's best friend. You will love him, little brother. Promise." Greg replied.

"Whatever you say, Greg.... I'm just... I do fine on me own." Niall added.

"Just suck it up and be nice on your date." Greg said and hung up the phone.

Niall huffed and put his mobile into his coat pocket and glanced in his mirror one final time.

It wasn't that Niall didn't date, it was just that he didn't trust commitment.

His brother and his newly wedded wife had such such a high bar for his low standards.

They were perfect together, almost nauseating.

Finishing each other's sentences and shit like that.

Niall absolutely loves his brother and Denise, but he finds them difficult to stomach sometimes.

Niall was twenty-one and he didn't have a care in the world.

He had his foot in the door at the most popular restaurant in London and was well on his way to being executive chef.

He snapped out of his thoughts when the doorbell rang and he made a mental note to kick his brothers arse if this guy ended up being disgusting.

Greg had let on nothing about him, other than the fact that he was a fireman.

Niall pulled on his leather jacket and went to the door, opening it quickly before he could change his mind.

"Oh...uh..you must be Niall?" The lad asked. "I'm Liam Payne...Denise's friend."

Niall nodded and gave the guy a once over. He was definitely not disgusting.

"Yeah, mate. That's me." Niall extended a hand to him and gave a soft smile. "Nice to meet you Liam."

"Are you ready to go?" Liam asked and glanced over his shoulder at a motorbike.

Niall's stomach twisted up. It's not that he didn't like them, it was just raining and he had on new trainers.

So without thinking he blurted out, "I can drive, mate. Ya know...since it's raining and all."

"Yeah yeah. Sure thing." Liam responded without trying to sound annoyed.

The first thing that popped into his mind was how Denise set him up with a prude.

God she would hear it later.

Niall led Liam over to his Range Rover and clicked the unlock button on his keys.

Once the two were in the car, Niall looked over to Liam. "Where to? Did you uh...have any reservations or summat?"

Liam fidgeted around a bit. "Oh uh...thought you were handling that one."

Niall let out a quiet sigh.

"No. I didn't." He gripped the steering wheel for a moment before speaking. "We could just go to the pub round the corner. Have a pint, yeah?"

Niall knew that he was going to need quite a few to get through this date.

 

* * *

 

 

"You are the worst, Greg! The absolutely worst!" 

Of course Niall didn't actually mean it, but he couldn't get over how awful that date had been. 

"Yes he was a fine piece of ass...but looks can only carry you so far." Niall said in a huff. "No more blind dates. Ever." 

"Just wasn't meant to be, I guess." Greg laughed through the phone. "Can you come around tomorrow, little brother? Got a bit of news to share."

"Sure thing. See ya tomorrow afternoon. Tell Denise that I'm sorry things didn't work out with Liam. Wish it coulda been different." 

Niall hung up the phone and walked through his empty flat, replaying his date over and over again in his mind.

It wasn't that it was that bad, it just could've went a lot better. 

Niall chucks it up to his luck. It's how things usually go. 

Maybe he was destined to be alone forever. 

He huffed and went back to his room, kicking off his sneakers and trousers. 

Niall fell face first into the bed and went right to sleep, hoping to not ever have to face Liam Payne again. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 Liam leaned across the marble counter as Denise set a kettle on. 

"I just don't understand what went wrong, D. It was just all very awkward, all night long." He sighed. 

Denise set out four mugs for the tea and gave Liam a soft smile. 

"Well, whatever happened just be sure to not let it make things weird. Niall is on his way over here now." Denise winked.

Liam swallowed thickly. "What is this news, D? I can't decide whether to be thrilled or worried."

"You have nothing to fret, babe." She pat Liam on the cheek and glanced to the door when she heard a knock. "Fetch the kettle and let's go to the sitting room." 

Liam did as she asked and followed her, smiling a bit at Niall who was bantering about footie with Greg. 

"Denise, love! It's been too long since I've seen your gorgeous face." Niall beamed and jumped up to give Denise a peck on the cheek. 

"You cheeky little shit." Denise responded. "Flattery will get you everywhere." 

Liam watched the two of them for a moment. 

It was like he was watching a completely different Niall, easygoing and carefree. 

Now he could see what all the fuss was about. 

Liam cleared his thoughts and took a seat, putting on a big grin for the sake of his best friend. 

"Oi! We are all here so ya best tell us what you have us on about." Liam interrupted. 

Greg, Niall and Denise joined in laughter.

"Patience not your strong suit, mate?" Niall asked with a wink. 

That sent something right through Liam's gut. 

"Fine fine." Greg snapped his fingers and made everyone sit. "Denise, do you want to do the honors or shall I?"

Denise's eyes lit up as she took a seat onto Greg's lap.

Liam handed out the cuppa's and took a seat next to Niall on the sofa. 

Niall looked to Liam and muttered a quiet thanks. 

"We're pregnant." Denise practically blurted out. 

"Whaaaaaa?" Niall jumped up and hugged them both. "I'm gonna be an uncle?! Hell yeah!" 

"Congrats guys. That's fucking awesome!" Liam went in for a hug after Niall moved. 

"That's not all lads. We want the two of ya to be godparents." Greg added. 

Liam looked to Niall and then to Denise and Greg.

"This is so cool guys!" Liam said with a huge ass grin. 

Niall nodded and smiled wide. "So happy for you guys. Can't wait to spoil the little thing." 

 

* * *

 

 

 When Niall walked out to his car he was surprised to see Liam following behind him.

"Hey mate, could we talk for a sec?" Liam asked with a smile. 

Niall shoved his hands in his pockets and gave a slight nod. 

He took notice at how Liam's demeanor was completely different than that of it the other night. 

"I was just hoping we could sort of star over. Ya know..as friends." Liam shifted nervously. "Wouldn't want it to be awkward around the kiddo."

Niall listened to what Liam had to say, before responding. He knew that Liam was right. 

"Yeah yeah. Sure thing, mate." Niall extended his hand to Liam for a shake. "We will try our best." 

 

Liams lips turned up into a grin as he took Niall's hand. Niall squeezed Liam's hand and then quickly let it go. "Good seeing you, Liam. Gotta run though. Early shift at the restaurant." 

Liam took a step back and nodded. "Text me sometime and we can go grab a pint." 

Niall smiled a bit and let his eyes linger onto Liam's lips for a moment. 

 

"We'll see." Niall responded with a wink as he got into his car to leave.

 

Once he got home, Niall decided that he could never let that 'friendly' hangout happen. He knew exactly where it would lead, and he couldnt let himself go there. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

As the months passed, Niall saw Liam on occasion and they even had quite the laugh most of the time.

Liam was a lot of fun to be around, and Niall made sure they never had the opportunity to be alone. 

They would often share glances that would linger a bit too long, and Niall had quite a few wanks to the images of Liam's face that seemed to be imprinted into his thoughts. 

Thats as far as he could let it go though. No matter how much he wanted those pretty lips around his... 

Niall was suddenly pulled out of his day dream with buzz of his phone. He answered it and a frantic Greg was on the other end. 

"It's time, bub." Greg said excitedly. "Denise is getting ready to push!" 

"Push??!" Niall practically screamed. "Why didnt you call me sooner? On my way!" 

"Call Liam." Greg added before he hung up. 

Niall hopped up from his could and scrolled through his contacts as he grabbed his shoes. 

He hit call on his phone and headed out the door as it began to ring. 

Liam answered on the third ring. "Hey, mate. What's up?" 

"Denise is in labour. Greg said she is about to push. Im on my way to the hospital now." Niall spouted off quickly. 

"Shit shit shit!" Liam cursed. "I have absolutely no petrol. Can you swing by and give me a lift?"

"Sure thing mate." Niall responded as he fiddled with his keys. "See ya in a bit." 

Niall hung up his phone and tossed it into the cup holder as he sped out of the car park. 

He had been to Liam's flat with Greg, so he was pretty sure he remembered how to get there.

The drive was short and soon Niall was pulling up in front of Liam's flat. 

He started to honk the horn, but realized that Liam was already waiting outside for him.

Liam jumped up into Niall's car and he sped off. 

"Why the hell did he wait until now to call us?" Liam asked as he fastened his seat belt. 

"Who the hell knows? I asked him the same thing. You know them, never wanting to be bothersome." Niall said as he drove quickly down the road towards the hospital. 

He was quite anxious to finally meet his niece or nephew. 

Niall was brought out of his thoughts by a rather eager sounding Liam.

"Bets on if its a girl or a boy? Loser has to buy a round later." Liam quirked his eyebrow. 

Niall couldnt help but laugh every time the little fucker did that thing with his eyebrow. 

Niall chalked it up to his good mood, but as soon as he pulled into the lot and parked, he held out his hand to Liam.

"Deal. My bets on a girl." Niall quickly added. 

Liam was surprised as he took Niall's hand and squeezed it. 

"Totally going to be a boy, mate." Liam said with a cheeky grin. 

They both flew out of the car and into the hospital. They finally made it to the maternity ward, after having to stop for directions. 

Greg was waiting for them with a huge smile.

"Lads!" Greg wrapped them both into a hug. "You must come meet your nephew and godson." 

"Ah hell!" Niall cursed and Liam cheered. 

Greg gave them both a strange look. 

"We had a bet going. I was quite convinced Denise was having a girl." Niall smiled. 

"Pints are on you tonight." Liam added. "Dont ya forget." 

Niall shook his head with a laugh. "Now let me see my nephew." 

Greg led them back to the room that they had Denise set up in. He quietly opened the door and Niall smiled as his sister in law came into view. 

Denise was holding a tiny little thing wrapped tightly in a soft, blue blanket.

"Oh my goodness he's so tiny." Liam whispered, his face completely lit up with joy. 

"Six pounds, seven ounces." Denise lifted the little bundle up to Niall and he gently took him into his arms. 

"Meet your nephew, Theo." 

Niall could feel tears prick the corners of his eyes as he looked down at the cutest baby he had ever seen. 

"He's gorgeous guys." Niall cooed in a baby voice. "Got his good looks from his mum, definitely."

Greg rolled his eyes and Denise burst into laughter. 

Niall looked up and realized Liam had moved to stand next to him and he was looking all doe eyed.

Niall grinned. "Such a cutie, hmm? Wanna hold him, Li?" 

Before Liam could try and protest Niall had set Theo gently into his arms. Thats all it took for him to be completely smitten.

 

 

* * *

 

 Niall and Liam left a few hours late to let Greg and Denise get some rest. The two promised to come by again tomorrow. 

"Ya still up for that drink?" Niall asked as they got into his car.

Liam bit his lip and looked a bit shocked. "Hell yeah!" 

Niall drove them to his favourite pub and they proceeded to get completely wasted. 

Enough so that they called a taxi to take them home.

Niall stumbled up the steps into his flat and Liam was right on his heels.

Niall shouldve been using better judgement, but he had none at this point. 

The only thing he could even process at this time was that he had been pining after those lips for months. 

Suddenly, Niall was tugging Liam to him and his lips were on his. 

Fuck he was even better than Niall had imagined. 

The right amount of soft, and the right amount of pressure was enough to send Niall wanting more. 

It was no time before the two lads left a trail of clothing and shoes leading back to the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

 

 Niall woke the morning as the sun began to shine in his window. He groaned and held his throbbing head. 

He wasn't quite sure what had happened the night before, but he glanced down at himself and realized he was naked.

"Fuck." He muttered to himself. 

He knew he shouldnt have kept at it with the shots. 

Niall looked around and Liam was no where to be seen. 

Niall grumbled and got up slowly, a note left beside the bed catching his eye. 

 

_ Had to be at work. Had an amazing time. I promise things wont get weird. Friends, yeah? _

_                                                              xx _

He crumpled up the note and started back to the shower. 

His entire body was stiff and sore. But he had felt like a huge release had been lifted from his shoulders. 

Maybe this 'friends' thing could work. 

 

_Nope. It couldnt_.

 

* * *

 

 

The the next year passed by and things couldnt have gotten weirder. 

Niall tried his best to forget about the mindblowing sex he had with Liam Payne. 

Greg noticed and so did Denise. It earned him quite the smack on the head.

 

Niall was in love with his nephew and as was Liam.

Even among all the weirdness Niall could see how good Liam was with Theo. 

It was actually very endearing. 

 

 

 

 On Theo's first birthday, Niall had convinced Greg and Denise to let him spend the morning with him while they set things up for his party.

 

"Alright little man." Niall said with a grin as he buckled Theo into his seat. "We are gonna get you hyped up on sweets, but shh...dont tell ya mum." 

Theo squealed and giggled loudly. 

Niall hopped in the driver's seat and took off slowly down the street. 

He was always extra careful when he drove with Theo in tow. 

Niall pulled in the lot of his favorite place to get breakfast and hurried around the car to get Theo out of his seat. 

"You're going to love this place, little man. Ya dad and me came here for every one of our birthdays, for as long as I can remember." 

Niall lifted Theo onto his hip and grabbed his diaper bag. Niall carried him inside and the nice waitress took him to a booth. 

She set up a high chair for Theo and Niall greatly obliged.

"Whatcha say to sharing a heap of pancakes with me, little guy?" Theo gurgled and laughed as he slapped at the table. "Ill take that as a yes."

Niall glanced up at the waitress and smiled."Ill take an orange juice as well." She winked and left to put in his order. 

If he was straight, it would be easy to get a date. He thought to himself. 

"You just wait little man.Ya mum and dad are getting you a cake you can practically swim in." 

Niall gave Theo his sippy cup full of some sort of juice as they waited for their food. 

Nialls stomach was rumbling by the time the waitress brought him his steaming stack of pancakes.

He smiled and mumbled 'thanks' as he began to dig in.

It wasnt long before the pancakes were gone and little Theo was covered in syrup. 

Niall couldnt help but laugh as he began to wipe him down. 

The little guy even had pancake in his ear. 

Once Niall got Theo mostly cleaned up his phone began to ring.

He glanced at the caller i.d and saw it was Liam, he almost didnt answer.

Niall moved Theo to his hip and he brought the phone up to his ear. 

"Hello?" Niall said as he sat Theo back in his car seat. 

"Niall....." Liam responded sounding distant.

"Everything alright mate?" Niall asked. 

"Niall....something..." Liam let out a muffled sob. "Something happened.." 

Niall's stomach dropped and instantly a thousand things rushed through his mind. 

"What is it, Liam?" Niall asked nervously. "Ya gotta tell me.."

"Greg and Denise...they were in an accident." Liam finally managed to stammer out. 

"What hospital?" Niall said in a rush to get his keys out of his pocket.

"Ni....Niall wait." Another sob escaped Liam. "They didn't make it, Ni. They died on impact." 

Niall's entire world stopped, and he dropped to his knees. 

"No no no...I don't believe you."

Liam was sobbing uncontrollably, only getting a few words out at a time. "I was...was on call..I saw their car and I lost it. 

All I could think of was little Theo...Can you...Can you meet me at the station? We have to go and umm...talk to the ..uh..make arrangements." 

Niall was pretty sure he couldn't breathe, but he was brought out of it by the cry of Theo in the back seat. 

"On my way." Niall hung up his phone and tossed it into the seat beside him. 

He glanced back at Theo and lost it again. 

After a moment he knew he needed to pull himself together. "Little man. Lets go see your Liam." 

Niall wiped his face and sat back in the drivers seat. 

He could do this. He kept telling himself over and over.

He finally gripped the steering wheel and pulled out onto the road. 

Only a few miles to the fire station, he reminded himself. 

It took everything in him not to lose it again when he caught a glimpse of Theo in the back gurgling and laughing.

The tears were still slowly falling as Niall pulled into the car park in front of the fire station. 

Liam met him at his car and as soon as Niall stepped out he was pulled tight into Liam's arms. 

He wasn't sure how long they actually stood there, but when Theo started to fuss Niall pulled away. 

"Let me get him." Liam offered and Niall responded with a nod. 

Niall leaned back against his car and just stared blankly across the lot. 

"This can't be happening." Niall finally whispered. "Can I....we see them? Fuck...whats going to happen with Theo?" 

Liam put Theo on his hip and his other arm around Niall. 

"We will figure it out." 

 

 

 

The next forty-eight hours passed in a blur.

Liam was god sent, Niall must say. Him and Theo were constantly at his side.

The funeral was the hardest part to get through and now he and Liam had been called in for a reading of their will. 

Liam and Niall looked at each other in complete shock when the judge had told them Denise and Greg had named them both guardians of Theo. 

They were even more shocked when they also found out they left them their house as well.

"Now, of course, you have options. You can choose to place the baby into child protective car." The judge added. 

"Absolutely not." Liam and Niall both said in unison.

"Alright, just need your signatures. You will also be subject to a random home visit from a social worker. Just a routine precautionary measure." 

The judge handed them the paperwork and they signed their names with a heavy heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet again....dont hate me..... :P X

"I've never had Theo over night. I don't know what to do." Niall said as he rocked a crying Theo.

"Maybe we should give him a bath." Liam added.

 

"Yes..bath...how hard could that be?" Niall headed for the stairs, glancing back at Liam who was just standing there. "Oh no ya don't, Payne. Get ya arse up here and help."

 

It took them at least an hour to get Theo bathed.

Probably a bit longer than it should have.

Liam and Niall sat in the bathroom floor, clothes completely soaked.

Everything was soaked.

Liam wrapped Theo in a towel as Niall began to clean up.

“Theo, one. Lads, nil.” Liam chuckled as Theo bounced around in his arms. “Future footie star we have here.”

“Lets go put him to bed and we can finish cleaning this up over a glass of wine.” Niall adds.

Liam nodded and started to walk down the hallway, and Niall followed close behind.

He grabbed Theo’s nightie and helped Liam put it on him.

“Proper domesticated we are.” Liam chuckled softly.

“Easy peasy.” Niall said as he pecked Theo’s head. “Get some rest little man.”

 

* * *

 

 

Niall could kick himself in the arse for thinking this was going to be easy.

He woke up to a screaming baby and darted up the stairs, Liam still fast asleep on the sofa.

He picked up Theo and began to rock him back and forth in his arms.

Needless to say, that did no good.

So, Niall carried him down the stairs to make a bottle, whacking Liam on the back of his head as he passed the couch.

“Get up and help me.” Niall grumbled as Theo continued to wail. “Shh baby..its alright.”

Liam rubbed his eyes and looked at the time.

It was 7 am.

“Shit...shit...” Liam cursed. “I was supposed to be at the station twenty minutes ago. So sorry.”

He kissed a crying Theo on the head and ran out the door.

Liam climbed onto his bike and threw on his helmet.

He hated the fact that he lied to Niall, but the truth of the matter was that he was terrified.

He wasn't ready for a kid.

Yeah, he loved Theo, but this wasn't his plan.

He missed his best friend terribly.

Denise would've punched him for just taking off.

But he needed to ride and think.

How could he raise a baby?

Especially with someone who could barely even tolerate him.

So, Liam drove.

He wasn’t sure where he was driving to, but that didn't even matter.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Niall was stunned.

He stood in the middle of the kitchen with Theo on his hip.

He couldnt believe Liam had just left him alone.  

He had attempted to give Theo his bottle but he wouldn't take it and he was still screaming.

Niall took a deep breath and looked down at the little guy.

“Im so sorry I suck at this little man.” Niall frowned and ran his fingers over Theo’s head, noticing now how warm he felt.

Niall tried his best not to panic.

He tried ringing Liam, but it went straight to his voicemail.

Niall cursed as he bounced Theo on his hip around the kitchen.

He then noticed a list of numbers on the refrigerator.

Theo’s pediatrician was at the top of the list.

“Christ, why didn't I think of that in the first place.” Niall muttered to himself.

He dialed the number quickly and a cheery young woman answered to phone. “Good morning, Dr. Styles’ office. This is Perrie speaking. Can I help you?”

“My nephew has a fever and I was wondering if I could bring him in for a check up.”

“Absolutely. What’s your name sir, and your nephews?” The receptionist asked.

“My name is Niall Horan and my nephew is Theo Horan.” Niall replied.

“Ah yes. Theo is a patient of ours. The doctor will be in shortly and he can take you first thing.” She said.

“Sounds great.” Niall replied as Theo began to cry again. “See you then.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The drive to the doctor was awful. Theo was screaming so loud the entire time.

Niall was terrified that he had done something wrong.

He finally got Theo to calm long enough to get him checked in at the doctor, and now he had to sit and wait for his name to be called.

Niall had Theo wrapped up tight when a nurse called his name.

He stood and followed her to the back into a tiny room with an exam table.

It may have been small, but the colors were bright and friendly.

The nurse excused herself and let him know the doctor would be in momentarily.

Niall looked around the room, he had no idea what any of the posters on the wall meant. He was clueless when it came to this.

He just knew how to be the fun uncle, and change a few diapers.

 

Niall was deep in his thoughts when a tall man walked through the door.

He was lean and had a head full of gorgeous chocolate brown curls. The lads eyes were a sea green that were almost breath taking.

“Good morning, Mr. Horan. This adorable little guy must be Theo. Gotten at least two inches bigger since the last time i saw ya.” The man picked Theo up and grinned.

“I am Harry Styles.” He said as he looked to Niall. “Been Theo’s pediatrician since he was born.... So what has brought you in today?”

Niall took a breath and then sort of blurted out everything.

Harry took note to each detail.

“So ya see, I have no idea what the hell I'm doing...and he won't stop crying. I suck.” Niall finally stopped himself from saying anything else.

He hadn't noticed Dr. Styles tai a seat next to him until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, its not easy. But you will get it. It'll just take some time.” Harry smiled.

“Lemme show you something.” Harry adjusted Theo in his lap. “Do you see how he keeps tugging on his ear?”

Niall nodded. “He seems to have a mild ear infection. It could be water left over from a bath.”

Niall groaned. “We had an interesting attempt at a bath.”

“Ill give you some drops for his ears. Two drops in each ear in the morning and two before bedtime. For the time being just run a bit of water in the bath. Should be easier.” Harry flashed a wide smile again and gave Niall a sticky note the with a phone number on it. “Call me any time, day or night. I will help anyway I can. Stop by the desk on your way out and Perrie will give you Theo’s medication.”

Niall nodded. He was a bit dumbfounded.

Maybe it was because Harry..uh Dr. Styles was so gorgeous, and now Niall had his number.

For Theo of course.

Although, Niall hadn't noticed a wedding ring.

He snapped back to reality when Theo tugged his hair.

“Ow, little man. Im already worried i will go prematurely bald. Don't need you helping the cause.” Niall winked at Dr. Styles. “Thank you so much.”

Harry smiled and waved goodbye as Niall situated Theo on his hip.

He went out to his car and began to buckle Theo in his seat.

“Shit.” He cursed under his breath.  

He was so distracted by Dr. McDreamy that he didn't stop and get Theo’s medicine at the desk.

As soon as Niall started to get Theo back out of his seat, he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

Niall jumped and hit his head on the roof of his car.

“Damnit.” Niall cursed as he rubbed his head and turned around.

Dr. McDreamy stood in front of him, dangling a prescription bag.

“Forget something?” Harry asked with a smirk.

“Yeah, my head if it wasn't attached.” Niall laughed

“Might need some ice for that head now.” Harry handed Niall the bag of Theo’s medication.

“Thanks doc” He said with a smirk.

Niall began to walk around to the drivers side of his car.

“Niall, This may be overstepping, but...are you free Friday evening?” Harry blushed a bit as he asked.

Niall blinked a few times.

“Well, uh I have no one to really watch Theo.” Niall stumbled ever so gracefully over his words.

“Thats perfectly fine. We can go to the park...have a picnic or summat.” Harry grinned.

Niall nodded a few times, he cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. “See you Friday then.”

Harry waved and made his way inside, and Niall climbed into his car stunned.

He glanced back at Theo and smiled, relieved that he was finally sleeping.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Liam glanced down at his iPhone and finally turned it on.

He had felt like a complete arse for Leaving Niall like he did.

He just needed to breathe, needed the space to think.

As soon as his phone booted up about twenty missed calls from Niall appeared.

He was about to call Niall back when a few text messages came through.

__

_**Theo is sick. Where R U?**_ _-0923_

 

 

 ** _Taking him to the doctor._** _-1000_

 

 

 _ **Just an ear infection. In case u care**_. - _1215_

 

Liam suddenly felt like the worst person in the world.

How could he be so selfish?

What if something awful had happened to Theo?

And Niall.....

 

Liam grabbed his keys from his desk and went out to his bike.

He knew Niall probably wouldn't speak to him and Liam couldn't blame him.

He deserved every bit of it.

He was letting Theo and Niall down.

Denise and Greg also.

It was time he grew the fuck up and took some responsibility.

 

The drive back seemed to take ages.

Liam hesitated in the driveway before walking up to the door.

He still hadn't figured out what he was going to say.

He knocked softly and before he could turn the knob to let himself in, Niall jerked the door open.

“Shhhh...I just got Theo back asleep.” Niall clutched the baby monitor in his hand.

Liam nodded and stepped inside, shutting the door behind him quietly.

“Can we talk?” Liam whispered.

He studied Nialls face for a moment, but there was no hint of emotion.

Niall shrugged. “I don't know, can we?”

Liam sighed. “Im terrified, Niall. I don't know how to take care of a kid.”

Niall interrupted. “...and you think I do?”

“I know, its no excuse.” Liam stated. “I don't expect you to forgive me. I deserve every bit of grief you give me. Just let me prove to you, prove to Theo. Im going to try. I...I think it will be best...ya know since they gave us this house...we should both movie in. For Theo... Liam scrubbed his hands hands over his face.

 

Niall moved to the couch to sit.

Its not that he hadn't considered it...It was just weird.

Could he live with Liam?

“Alright.” Niall finally said. “But we need to discuss some things first.”

Liam took a seat beside him.

 

“No sex... I mean.” Niall cleared his throat. “with each other...Also, we should take turns like every Friday night or something, watching Theo....So we can have a break.”

“I can handle that.” Liam whispered.

Niall finally looked up to meet Liam’s eyes with a smirk.

“Little man’s doctor is a babe.” Niall grinned. “...and I have a date on Friday.”

Liam laughed, a bit relieved that the mood lightened.

“You little Irish bastard. Do you want me to watch Theo?

Niall shrugged. “If ya want, but he said he didn't mind the kiddo coming along.”

“Oh no. You are not taking a baby on your first date with McSteamy.” Liam insisted.

Niall busted out laughing, covering his mouth quickly before the noise woke Theo.

“He’s more of a McDreamy.”

Liam couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy, but he quickly brushed off the thought.

They fell into an easy conversation the rest of the evening. They cooked dinner together, and even successfully gave Theo a bath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post. xD Hope you enjoy. Bit of smut at the end of this chapter.....

The next few days passed quickly.

Niall had Theo for the first part of the day, and Liam had him in the evenings while Niall worked the dinner shift.

On Thursday morning, Niall woke up rubbing his eyes sleepily.

He glanced at the clock, it was half past ten.

Why had he been asleep so long?

Usually Theo had him awake around six every day.

He panicked.

Niall flew out of bed to check if the monitor was working.

It was fine.

He set off in a sprint down the hallway and into Theo's room.

He wasn't in his crib.

Niall was sure that Liam had to work today.

 

He bounded down the stairs two at a time and came to a halt once he saw Liam in the kitchen.

He had flour on his face, and was tickling Theo as he sat him up onto the counter.

 

Niall stayed silent and watched them in awe for a moment.

 

"Alright little man." Liam dabbed flour on Theo's nose. "Lets make some pancakes for your NiNi."

 

Theo squealed and slapped his hands down into the pile of flour and then pressed them to Liam's chest, leaving two small handprints.

 

Niall laughed loudly, causing Liam to look up from the mess with a cheeky grin.

 

"Did we wake you?" Liam asked. "I have the day off so I decided to let you sleep in. I hope that was okay."

 

Niall walked into the kitchen and gave Theo a peck on the cheek. Theo returned the gesture with a powdery hand print to his cheek.

 

"Absolutely. I have the day off as well." Niall smiled. "What do ya say? I help you two with brekie and then we go to the park. Sun's peeking out today."

 

"NiNi. LiLi." Theo squealed.

Niall and Liam looked at each other in shock.

 

"Did he just..." Niall picked up Theo and spun him around. "Yeah little man, NiNi and LiLi."

 

Liam tickled Theo from behind, cooing. "Does the park sound good, sweetie?"

 

Theo laughed once more.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a bit chilly outside so Niall bundled Theo up and placed a Derby County FC beanie onto his head to keep the wind off his ears. Theo giggled as Niall blew raspberries on his cheek and picked him up.

He heard Liam cursing from the entry way. Niall rounded the corner and started laughing as he say Liam sat in the floor, red faced and steaming.

 

"Summat got your knickers in a bunch?" Niall asked with another laugh.

 

"I can't figure out how this pram works. It won't roll." Liam responded in a huff.

Thats when Theo started to laugh loudly and clap his hands.

Liam finally lost it and started to join in laughing as well.

 

"There are locks on the wheels babe. Just tap them and it should work."

Niall handed Theo to Liam and he unlocked the wheels with ease.

 

"Don't worry, Li. Took me a half hour to figure that out a few days ago." Niall said with a smile.

 

Liam sat Theo down in his pram and buckled him in.

"Lets bring a football, never too young to start them out." Liam tickled Theo. "Future footie star we've got here."

 

Niall grabbed the ball and they set out the door.

"He can't even walk yet, Li." Niall laughed.

 

"Exactly. We will have him playing footie before he can even walk." Liam cooed to Theo.

 

Niall had to admit that Liam looked really hot being all domesticated.

 

Niall stared for a moment too long because Liam caught his gaze.

"Hey, can we chat about something?" Liam asked.

"Sure thing, mate." Niall responded.

"Well..." Liam rolled the pram to a spot in the grass and stopped. "I don't know if you knew this about me, but I really love to sing. Before the accident I would go to pubs during open mic night."

"Really, Li?" That's sick. Ive heard ya pipes in the shower. Damn good." Niall grinned at Liam and set out the blanket.

"Yeah, well XFactor auditions are coming up and I really want to give it a go." Liam sat Theo down onto the blanket and took a seat beside him.

"You should do that mate." Niall laid out onto the blanket and tossed the football into the air and let it fall back to his hands. 

Liam glanced to Niall. "If I make it, then I will be gone for a while." Liam hesitated. "I can't leave Theo...or you. It wouldn't be fair."

"I couldn't keep you from your dream, Li." Niall smiled. "I can manage Theo. We will support you one hundred percent."

Liam unexpectedly pulled Niall into a hug.

It took a moment for Niall to respond, but he hugged him back.

"When are auditions?" Niall asked.

"Two weeks." Liam said as he finally pulled away from Niall.

"Can we come? Theo and myself?" Niall blushed a bit while he asked.

"Id really like that." Liam said.

Niall sat back and watched Liam play with Theo.

He took out his phone and snapped a few pictures.

Niall wasn't sure what he was feeling at the moment, but suddenly he didn't much feel like going on his date the next night.

He tried to shake off the thoughts. 

Yeah, Liam was a good man and great to Theo. But that was why he couldn't let this go any further than friendship.

Theo needed them both in his life, and Niall couldn't let himself fuck up their relationship which he was most likely to do.

Niall was brought out of his daze by Liam.

 

"Ni! Look! Theo...he walked!!!" Liam exclaimed.

 

Niall crawled over to them and watched contently. 

"Come on little man, show your uncle Ni what a big boy you are."

Liam picked Theo up to his feet once more and held onto his fingers, and sure enough he began taking a few short, wobbly steps towards him.

Niall held out his arms and Theo walked right into them and squealed.

"NiNi! LiLi!" 

Liam and Niall both applauded and kissed Theo all over.

"Such a big boy!" Liam cheered. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent trying to practice Theo's new walking skills.

Niall was sure the memory on his phone was at full capacity because of this occasion.

 

* * *

 

Niall picked up a sleeping Theo once they were home and took him up to his crib.

He crept quietly back down the stairs.

  
"Hey Li. Want to help me cook dinner?" Niall asked as he walked into the living room.

 

Liam had popped open a bottle of red wine and handed Niall a glass.

"I do believe a celebration is in order." Liam smirked. "Can't believe he started walking. I feel like a proud Papa."

 

Niall took a a sip of the bittersweet wine and smiled.

 

"I think we are doing okay."

 

* * *

 

Liam sat across from Niall and couldn't help but stare as the candles flickered over his tan skin.

 

He seemed to glow from the bit of sun he had gotten in the park that afternoon.

 

Liam finished off the last bit of his pasta and sat the plate aside.

 

"Oh god Im going to get fat if you keep cooking me these amazing meals." Liam took a sip of his wine then topped off both of their glasses with the remainder of the bottle.

 

"You aren't going to get fat. Besides, Im pretty sure you have the metabolism of Hercules. Your fucking biceps...." Niall let out an audible groan and then blushed fiercely, chugging the remainder of his wine.

 

"Oh please. I will have to work out twice as hard tomorrow." Liam smirked.

 

"Icouldworkyououtrightnow...." Niall added, running all of his words together.

 

Liam stared at him for a moment.

 

Maybe it was the alcohol, but in that moment he lost all reason. He leaned across the table and pulled Niall to him, kissing him passionately. 

 

Niall slid his fingers through Liam's hair.

 

He moaned and parted Niall's lips with his tongue and fuck he tasted so good.

 

Liam knew he should probably stop, but that part of his brain wasn't functioning correctly.

 

Niall only broke the kiss to pull Liam down to the floor.

 

"Clothes...of ...now." Liam said breathlessly as he tugged off Nialls shirt and then Niall helped him with his.

 

Liam was so hard already and he longed for any sort of friction.

 

Niall pushed Liam back and his hands were on the buttons of his jeans.

"So hard, Li. Been thinking about this since the last time."

Niall squeezed Liams dick through his tented jeans and caused a groan to escape his lips.

 

"Niall..please..." Liam begged.

 

Niall rolled Liam's jeans over his hips and tossed them aside.

 

His hands instantly wrapped around Liams hard prick as it sprang free from his boxers.

 

Liam thrusted up into Niall's hand. His body was electric.

Niall's touch was enough to make Liam twitch.

 

"Need your mouth on me now, Ni." 

 

Niall straddled Liam and leaned down and pressed a kiss to the tip of his dick. 

 

The hot breath on his sensitive skin was almost enough to send him over the edge.

 

Without hesitation Niall wrapped his lips around him and Liam's head fell back against the floor.

 

He moaned out Niall's name loudly as he seemed to swallow his entire length.

 

Liam slipped his hands through Niall's hair as he bobbed his head against his lap.

 

Niall's mouth was unreal, but he needed more.

 

He tugged Niall's hair and pulled his lips back up to his.

 

"Need to be inside you....now." Liam hissed.

 

Niall straddled his waist and rolled his hips down against Liams thighs. His cock brushed against Liam's and both of them moaned in unison.

 

Niall gripped Liam's cock and guided him to his tight hole. He slowly lowered himself onto Liam, crying out in pain and pleasure as he stretched to fit around him.

 

Sex with Liam was unlink anything Niall had ever experienced.

 

Niall slowly began to move, and Liams hands fit perfectly around his waist. 

 

Once Niall picked up a steady rhythm Liam's hand was around his throbbing cock.

 

Liam swirled his thumb over the tip, slicking him up with the pre come that had begun to form.

 

Niall made the best noises when he was riding him hard.

 

The sound of their bodies moving together was all that filled the room.

 

Soon the two lads where panting wildly and dripping with sweat.

 

Niall found his release first and shot his thick, hot seed all over Liam's chest and that was enough to send Liam over the edge. He came so hard, deep inside Niall's tight little bum.

 

They were both out of breath after their orgasm's subsided. Niall leaned down to kiss Liam on the lips and rolled off of his chest and laid back on the floor beside him.

 

Liam turned to his side and draped an arm over Niall's stomach, nuzzling against his cheek.

 

He listened to Niall's breathing steady and before he knew it they had both drifted to sleep tangled in each other's arms.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> dont hate me pleeeeeease. I promise this is going somewhere good. Comments please!! xx


End file.
